


Giftbox snippet for debirlfan

by Mimm



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: Debirlfan requested Todd and I couldn't resist trying to write him. :) This is a snippet from the middle of a longer fic that's currently unfinished. Full fic will be up later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



It took them a while, but finally the narrow corridor ended and they reached a hall.

"There," Todd said, looking at the throne, empty now. He looked at Teyla and bowed his head in respect. She may not have been a wraith but it made no difference. If anyone was going to succeed in this mission, it was her.

Teyla returned the gesture, but Todd couldn't tell whether it was genuine or mere courtesy.

"Are you sure you can do this?" John asked Teyla, and Teyla nodded.

"Many people have placed their trust in me," she said. "I do not intend to let them down."

"I know you won't," John said, his voice a hint warmer than usual. Todd couldn't blame him.

"I'll make sure she's safe," Lorne said, and John nodded.

Todd didn't know what Lorne could have done if something went wrong, because he wasn't telepathic like Teyla, but he didn't voice his questions.

"I wish we could stay with you guys but duty calls," John said.

They looked on as Lorne and Teyla made their way towards the throne. Teyla touched it, walked around it, and looked at John.

"We'll be fine," she said, and John nodded.

"Well, then," he said, turning towards Todd. "Just you and me now, buddy."

"So it would seem," Todd said.

"Better get going."

This time John didn't wait for him to show the way. This time he knew where he was going.

The bridge wasn't far, but they had to walk past empty chambers that used to hold hundreds of people. No one there now.

Suddenly something shifted in the back of Todd's mind. A wraith presence not far from them. Asleep, unaware of them, but definitely there. It seemed that this ship wasn't empty, after all.

Asleep or not, they shouldn't take another step, he thought, and put his hand on John's chest to stop him.

Immediately John jumped, pulling out a gun and pointing it at his face.

"What the hell was that?"

"I would suggest a lower voice," Todd said. "We are not alone."

"Also," he said as he raised his hand, palm towards John, "this isn't my feeding hand."

"How was I supposed to know that?" John asked, and he sounded agitated.

"Have I not promised you that I will not feed on you or your people?" Todd asked, feeling a little resigned. It shouldn't have surprised him but somehow it did.

He raised his feeding hand, palm up, and noticed John flinching ever so slightly.

"Shall I put a glove on it?" he asked, only half serious.

"Would you?" John asked, eyes still fixed on the hand. His eyes narrowed, but before Todd could come up with a reply, he lowered his gun.

"Just don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Todd said casually.

"You would. It's what you do."

John was right. But they would remain dreams, nothing but, and Todd knew that.


End file.
